Mistress Wednesday
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The first draft for what would be known as 'The hypnotic adventures of Vivi Nefertari'. In this story, Zoro confront Miss Wednesday, a woman who could teach him an important lesson: strength is not all that is needed in a fight. Contains hypnosis and slight ZoroxVivi.


**Mistress Wednesday**

Miss Wednesday just got sat down after all the madness the Grand Line sent to the small boat she was on. Changing weather, gusting wind and furious waves were only the smaller details of the danger found on the Grand Line. Mr.9 sat next to her, finding himself worn out after helping those pesky pirates who busted their log pass, the only tool that could get them safely to Whiskey Peaks, their town, where they could report to their superiors from Baroque Works. They failed to secure the meat from that humongous whale, but they would get revenge on the crew they were sailing with. Miss Wednesday, resting a little, was soon disturbed by the swordsman named Zoro, who was eyeing her and , he then finally spoke, asking them their names. They both replied, saying their Baroque Works codename. Intrigued, he then said he heard name like these way back then. While talking, Miss Wednesday observed that the swordsman found himself looking at her way more, looking at her body and the spiral on her dress. Not failing to notice that, she knew how she would deal with him if she had to confront him. She would use one of her best technique.

She could not believe it, the swordsman had bested Mr.9 and the 100 bounty hunters Baroque Works had in its employ to protect Whiskey Peaks from any attacks. He was incredibly talented and strong. She had to be cautious while she approached him. Straight after the fall of Mr.9, she placed herself in a standing position on her duck Karoo and waited for the right moment to strike. The swordsman, seeing his victory over that man with the baseball bats proclaimed: "Isn't there anyone better here?" Hearing that, Miss Wednesday knew it was the right moment to strike, replying: "That would be me, prepare to die, Mr. Bushido!" She then put herself in position, placing her arms in the air and her hands in an X position. With a quick glance, she saw that the swordsman was doing the same thing he was doing on the boat: he was looking at her body, seemingly interested. After all, she knew she was beautiful, this attack counted on that fact. She then said, in a sensual tone, to increase his interest in her beauty: "Take a good look at my body". Right after that statement, she started swaying her hips in a wide arc, in a steady fashion, naming her attack at the same time "Miwaku no meemai dance".

Zoro saw her begin dancing, which surprised her, he had no idea what that attack was supposed to do to him, but quickly found himself unable to look away, his eyes glued on the movement of this woman's body. A mere few moments while watching her dance, he only saw two things: the woman and an increasing number of spirals. The spirals were white and blue, the same color as her spiralling dress. It was simply overwhelming; he had no more energy to stand up, sending him on his knee, still looking at this woman and her dance.

Miss Wednesday knew full well the effect of her dance on most men, even some women. They would get dizzy and would continue looking as long as she continued her dancing. She would them stop and attack them while riding her duck, while they were still dizzy from the spirals. This time, she had a different idea. She knew that spirals, in some story, were found to be hypnotic to some people. She would try a different strategy on this man, using her dance and her look to make sure he would help her with the situation she was in. In truth, she was an undercover agent. Her real name was Vivi Nefertari, the princess of Alabasta, the desert Kingdom. She needed the help of strong people to free her country and seeing him attack everybody, she was unsure if he would believe her. She had to hypnotize him into trusting and serving her. Seeing that the swordsman was still looking at her dancing, she had her chance. She would have to take her time to seduce him completely and manipulate his mind. "Do you like what you are seeing?" Noting that he wasn't answering, she continued talking, using a seductive tone, wanting to make him fall for her charms. "Isn't my dance simply alluring? I'm sure you must have noticed how mesmerizing it is, me dancing for you, moving my hips back and forth...back and forth...back and forth..."

Zoro looked at that woman dancing. That dance sure was arousing him. Seeing how she moved with a grace and sensuality that was out of this world. How she showed a confident smile and talked to him was just icing on the cake.

Noting the look on the swordsman face, she knew he was now more interested and that she was on the right path. She now had to continue pressing the advantage. "The spirals on my dress are overwhelming your senses. You know they are caused by my wonderful dance. They simply are the product of you looking at one of the most beautiful performance of your life. You should just continue watching me dance for you and fix your gaze on my amazing body, letting the spirals continue what they are doing."

Even though it was true that the spirals were sometime too much to handle, Zoro knew it was a small sacrifice to continue watching this beautiful woman dance for him. Still seeing way too many spirals, he continued to fix his gaze on this beautiful performance.

Having secured the attention of the swordsman, the rest of the induction was guaranteed. "You love every single thing about me. My breast, noticing how big and round both of them are. My legs, how fine and smooth they look. My hips, how large they are, how pretty they are while they move while I'm dancing. My stomach, while you cannot see it under this dress, you can imagine how flat and beautiful it must look. You also love my face. Every aspect of it, my lips, my eyes. You also love my blue hair, how long it is. You love the way I look. But most of all, you absolutely love my voice, my sexy and seductive voice, talking to you of sweet things. You love listening to me."

Zoro looked at every part she named and saw how truthful she spoke. Every parts of her that was named fitted the description she gave. She was simply stunning. It was also true that her voice was one of the best parts. He could listen to her all day.

The look of lust that was seen on the swordsman's face indicated she was far along with the induction. He would listen to her now, absorbing everything she said. "Do you know why you love listening to my voice? Not only because it is beautiful, but also because so far you have witnessed that everything I said was true. You have noticed that what I am saying are facts. It also means that everything I say can be trusted. You can put your trust in me." With that said, Vivi knew that he would be at his most receptive state to her commands and suggestions. She could now manipulate his mind. "You could have stopped watching me anytime you wanted, but you continued watching me anyway. If you do not know the why's of that, I'll tell you: because you felt helpless to my charm, you knew that I was hypnotizing you from the very start and you loved every moment of it. You deeply wanted to be under my power, under my influence. You utmost desire is to serve me, to obey me."

Zoro deeply trusted her statement and her judgement. She was right after all; he could have looked away at any minute but decided to stay his gaze on her. He knew that the spirals on her dress were suspicious and that within mere moments of watching this beautiful dance he would be hers. The idea to serve someone as gorgeous-looking as her was a great idea. He was hypnotized by this lovely woman. Being her slave was her just reward for conquering him and his just payment for this wonderful and sensual moment.

"From this moment forward, you shall do my bidding. You will listen to everything I say and follow every order I tell you. You shall refer to me as your mistress. I am now your only concern, nothing else matters for you except me. You are now my servant, my slave, my devoted and loyal protector. I now want you to pledge your allegiance to my person. Go on and say what is in your heart about me."

Zoro listened to everything she said, and then spoke up as she ordered: "I am now slave to my mistress who enslaved me by her dancing, combining her great beauty with her natural grace. I am deeply honoured to be deemed worthy to serve someone as lovely and pretty as her. I shall spend my life thinking of her, wanting to please and honour her by my servitude. I submit my whole being to her. Every desire she shall speak off are going to be my orders. Every wish she makes shall be interpreted as commands. It is now with great adoration and submissiveness to her that I shall bow before her." Right after stating all of his thought on his new situation, he bowed her head for a slight second, and then returned his gaze to his wonderful mistress, continuing to look at her dance which enthralled him.

Vivi was immensely pleased to hear his answer, noticing how much under he was. She was quite happy to see how much her dance worked. This swordsman would be the first to succumb to her new application of the "Miwaku no meemai dance". Knowing the effect that this dance really had, she decided to rename it, taking "Charming hypnotic dance" as the name of her technique, which sounded better. Even though she finished enslaving him, she continued her dance, wanting to put some trigger words and commands in his mind before concluding. She also wanted to reward him for his new state of mind and new opinion of her. "Listen to me carefully now. Every time I say the words "Mr. Bushido" while in front of you, you will think about my hypnotic dance again and see the spirals, sending you in a very deep trance like you are now while watching me dance. While returning in this state, your mind will become very open to whatever new suggestions I tell you. Now, I will count to three. When I say three, I will stop dancing and snap my finger, which will awaken you from your trance. One...Two...Three...*SNAP*!"

After hearing a loud snap, Zoro stood up and saw his mistress standing on her duck. She was beauty incarnated. He then sheeted his swords, bowed slightly before her and said: "What can I do for you today mistress?"

Vivi smiled after hearing his first reply to her after his first session. This one would definitely serve her well. She however wanted to test him and replied: "Mister Bushido ".

Hearing this, Zoro thought now of his mistress dancing in front of him, seeing the overwhelming spirals again, sending him back into a deep trance. Again, he went down on one knee, having not enough energy to stand up.

Seeing the immediate effect of her trigger words, Vivi got on the ground, jumping down her riding duck and got closer to him, smiling along the way. She then approached her lips very close to his right ear, talking to him in a very seductive and calm tone. "Now, since you will have the duty of protecting me from any harm, I want you to be strong. You will now feel it is very important that as my slave you be the strongest possible. Your will feel your strength increasing while under my control. Also, each time you get back under this trance, you will feel more and more submissiveness, adoration and obedience for each time. Meaning that you will be more and more devoted each time I put you back in a trance, be it from triggers, dancing or any other way possible to me. Now wake up. *SNAP!*"

Zoro woke up from his trance, feeling even more devoted to his new mistress, wanting even more to serve under her.

Just as he woke up, Vivi told him with her lips still very close to his ear "Mister Bushido ", which sent him back under a trance. She then snapped her fingers again. She repeated this cycle fiver more times, wanting him to feel even more under her power, wanting him to be so hypnotized that he could never be awakened and called back to his senses, nor would he wish to.

Zoro was completely overwhelmed with adoration and devotion for his sole meaning in his life: to serve his mistress. To obey this perfect-looking woman with all his might. To see to her every day. Her whims would be his sole passion. After she finished putting him in the strongest servitude state possible, Zoro saw her by his side, so close to him. Awestruck by his mistress and her beauty, he bowed to the very ground, worshipping her, saying: "I am not worthy of looking at you, oh great mistress, please excuse your humble servant."

Seeing that she maximized his servitude, Vivi returned to her duck and to her position, standing on top of him. She then took the starting position for her "Charming hypnotic dance" and told her slave: "Such servitude and faith pleases me, servant. Know that such obedience and attitude toward me shall be rewarded; now look up to your mistress." After seeing that the gaze of her slave was back on her, she started her dance again, rewarding him and, if possible, deepening his trance.

Zoro was in heaven, seeing that dance again. If he would be rewarded for obeying her like this, he would love his new life.


End file.
